The invention relates to a method for producing a hermetically sealed bag packaging and to a hermetically sealed bag packaging having at least one perforation and having a receiving region which is surrounded by a plate-shaped edge region for the inert packaging of a product containing active substances, wherein the bag packaging includes cover films or cover film portions which define the receiving region and form the edge region.
DE 10 2009 008 027 A1 makes known a bag packaging of this type. The individual closed bag packaging is torn from the stack along a perforation. The bag packaging is then opened by the base film and the cover film being pulled apart from one another at two tabs.
The specific problem underlying the present invention is to develop a stackable hermetically sealed bag packaging which is able to be opened easily and rapidly. In addition, the original presence and configuration of all the individual bag packagings is to be recognizable in the stack.